


adventures of the mask-pack

by DogMask



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, Episode Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogMask/pseuds/DogMask
Summary: me and my friend's daily adventures! most of this is my imagination, so the chapters that are real are gonna be in all caps!





	adventures of the mask-pack

**Author's Note:**

> my friend FoxMask made this chapter!

HI! I'm FoxMask or Fox for short! Here's my BIO so you know all about me!:

name: Zachary "FoxMask"

age: 21!

position in pack: alpha and super awesome protector!

magic: teleportation, being awesome.

weaknesses: somewhat vain, ( i mean, you'd be too if you saw my fur ) has OCD about his mask/face.

strengths: multi-linguistic, enhanced smell, fabulousness, and ability to go into the pack's hive mind.

description: _a white-furred fox with a mask that also serves as his face. by far the smartest of the mask-pack with the exception of WolfMask, who is older. FoxMask is a glamourous, fashion-loving fox with lots of ideas. he often gets annoyed by his pack, however, when they start acting like fools. his mask is not actually a mask, but his face, which is similar to a kitsune, hence his name. despite his flamboyant and girlish persona, should someone be stupid enough to harm his pack, he will unleash a fury so powerful hell fears when he dies THEY'LL be stuck with him._

allies: DogMask, CatMask, WolfMask, SnakeMask, BearMask, and LionMask

enemies: too many to name in one sitting


End file.
